continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Quinn
Jonas Quinn is a human scientist and former member of SG-1 native to the planet Langara, currently working as an agent of Alliance Intelligence. A brilliant mind in his own right, he spent many years working for his home nation's government, but stepped into the galactic spotlight upon joining Earth's premiere offworld team. After leaving the unit and later helping to overthrow his people's conquerers during the Ori Crusade, Jonas would become a part of the growing network of spies and information brokers working for the Alliance of Great Races, and he has quickly risen through the ranks to become one of the organization's elite operatives. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Jonas had been appointed Director of Intelligence by the year 2063, reorganizing the operation and winning the praise of galactic politicians. He married Rebbecca Eaton, a former member of SG-1 like himself, and was held in great esteem by the Tok'ra for his work. Biography The Kelownan Naquadria Project Jonas joined SG-1 while Daniel Jackson was Ascended. Jonas shows an amazing memory, reading and remembering things much faster than most humans from Earth can. It is unknown whether this ability is unique to him or if it is shared by others on his planet. Dialogue suggests it is the former. He was a Kelownan and claimed to be unable to help, "even if he wanted to" when the Kelownan government pressed false charges against Daniel, later defecting to Earth with a sample of the rare mineral Naquadria. Many people on his planet considered him a traitor for this. Joining SG-1 After months in Cheyenne Mountain reading through Daniel Jackson's notes, he began a campaign to join SG-1 in Jackson's memory. One of his motivations is guilt since Daniel risked his life to save Jonas's home planet while Jonas did nothing. Another of his motivations is to save the people of his planet from the Goa'uld. The remaining members of SG-1 mostly resented the idea of Jonas taking Daniel's place, especially Jack O'Neill. Samantha Carter also resisted the idea, though in a much friendlier fashion. Teal'c was the most receptive to Jonas' request and was the first to seriously suggest it. After Jonas helped Carter come up with a plan to save Earth from a plot by Anubis, O'Neill, faced with the possibility of a Russian joining SG-1, agreed to have Jonas join the iconic team. It was still a while before Jack came to fully accept Jonas as a member of SG-1. When Jonas saved the lives of the others members of the team on a submerged Ha'tak, there was little more resistance to his joining of SG-1. For a year, Jonas served with SG-1 on the frontlines, doing his best to help Earth however he could. When Daniel Jackson, in ascended form, revealed that the Ancients had left a Lost City behind, Jonas spearheaded efforts to locate it. He concluded that it was located on Vis Uban. While they didn't find the Lost City, they found Dr. Jackson descended, who later revealed that the Ancients hid the city. Jonas came up with a plan to destroy Anubis' super mothership, by luring the System Lord to Vis Uban. Jonas and Daniel ringed aboard the mothership, giving Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter the location of a vital weakpoint. Jonas was captured, however, and Anubis used his mind probe on him. Return home Having learned of naquadria from Jonas, Anubis took his mothership to Langara. Jackson was able to rescue Jonas, and they met up with SG-1 on the surface. When Herak arrived seeking a control crystal containing information on naquadria, Jonas took a staff weapon blast intended for Daniel. He survived, however, and was invited to return home as Kelowna's representative on a new joint ruling council. He also supervised research on the naquadria that was learned from the crystal, with the help of Kianna Cyr. Upon discovering that a massive cataclysm, he turned to SG-1 for help. They discovered that Kianna, who had begun to have an affair with Jonas, was host to a Goa'uld symbiote. The Goa'uld helped them avert a cataclysm, and sacrificed itself to save Kianna, who returned to Lanagara with Jonas. The Ori Crusade Alliance Intelligence Notes *Jonas' ability to learn new things is much higher than baseline humans. This "advancement" interested both Nirrti and Anubis. *Jonas enjoys watching weather shows because they predict the future. *There have been recurring jokes regarding Jonas' tendency to smile a lot. *Stargate producer Joseph Mallozzi said in his blog that "in his mind, Jonas went underground and is still alive somewhere, resisting the Ori army." *Corrin has a tattoo on his left shoulder that is partially visable when wearing t-shirts in some episodes. See also *Naquadria *Langara *Kelowna External links * * * * * *